


Pahina

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: "Alam mo naman ang motto ko diba? Aral muna bago landi" Do Kyungsoo to Byun Baekhyun





	Pahina

**Author's Note:**

> Sa wakas tapos ko na talaga syang isulat, sorry kung may wrong spelling man or wrong grammar.  
> unbeta :(

Martes na naman isa sa mga araw na kina-iinisan ni Kyungsoo tuwing Martes kasi ay may malaki syang vacant time sa pagitan ng alas-nuebe at alas-onse ng umaga, dalawang oras na naman syang magmumukhang tanga ano ba naman kasi nag shift siya ng kurso galing nursing to liberal arts. 

 

_ Ayoko na maging irregular  _ ang sabi nito sa sarili habang naglalakad patungo sa library. Walang choice si Kyungsoo kundi tumambay nalang sa school library kasi una  _ mainit sa labas,  _ pangalawa wala syang mga kaibigan sa bagong unibersidad maliban sa kababata nitong si Baekhyun na kasalukuyan ay nasa kayang klase. Habang nagbabasa ng libro ay naalala nya na may assignment pala siya MATH1 ibinalik ni Kyungsoo ang libro at naghanap ng book reference para sa assignment na gagawin nito.

 

Habang sinisimulan na ni Kyungsoo ang pagsasagot sa mga tanong ay binuklat nya na rin ang  _ General Mathematics _ na libro na kanyang nakita sa huling linya ng bookshelf, ini-isa isa ni Kyungsoo ang mga pahina para hanapin ang topic na kanilang tinalakay kahapon at sa pag buklat ni Kyungsoo ng mga pahina ay may nakita syang isang maliit na papel na nakasingit na may nakasulat. 

 

_ Kamusta ang araw mo? paki-singit ng sagot sa page 90  _

 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa paligid pagkatapos ay tiningnan muli ang papel na hawak

_ mukhang bagong sulat pa ang tinta sa papel, pero sino naman kaya ang nagsulat nito?  _ Napa-isip bigla ang binata halos walang katao-tao ang library nung mga oras na yun bukod sa isang grupo ng Education students, isang lalaki ng grad school at isa pang lalaki na ka-alis lang at dahil wala ding trip si Kyungsoo ay sinagot nya ang tanong. 

 

_ Boring, eto nasa lib ako naghihintay ng next class. ikaw kamusta? paki-singit sa page 30 _

 

Isiningit ni Kyungsoo ang bagong papel sa page 30 at ibinalik ang librao sa bookshelf kung saan nya ito unang nakita. Matapos ang isang oras ay lumabas na ng library si Kyungsoo at pinuntahan si Baekhyun sa cafeteria para mag early lunch.  

 

“Soooooo ayan na siya!” 

 

“Bakla sino?” nalilitong tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun 

 

“Yung crush ko putangina ang gwapo talaga!” sabi ng kaibigan sabay kagat sa labi at itinuturo ang tatlong kaklase nya sa isang subject na sina Chanyeol, Jongdae at Jongin. 

 

“Sino dyan eh wala naman akong gwapong nakikita ah” 

 

“Gago siya oh si Kim Jongin! Puta Soo gwapo talaga at masarap pa shet!” satsat ni Baekhyun 

 

"Manhimik ka nga dyan, respeto naman sa kasama mo please. Ako yung nahihiya sa ginagawa mo” wika ni Kyungsoo, hindi talaga alam ng binata kung bakit baliw na baliw ang kababata sa Jongin na yan eh hindi naman siya kagwapuhan. 

 

“uy parang naghahanap sila ng mauupuan tawagin mo na Soo pwede naman silang maupo dito”   

 

“ayoko nga bahala sila” Masungit na sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan habang nakatagilid ngunit sa pag lingon nya ay napansin nyang naglalakad patungo sa kanila ang tatlo habang si Baekhyun naman ay abot hanggang tenga ang tawa. 

 

“Shit Baek ang landi mo talaga” 

 

“Ano ka ba Soo naaawa lang ako sa tatlo.” palusot ng kaibigan. 

 

Sa kasamaang palad (para kay Kyungsoo) ay naki-upo nga ang tatlo sa kanilang lamesa habang si Baekhyun naman ay abala sa pakikipag kwentuhan sa tatlong binata lalo na sa crush nitong si Jongin. 

 

“uy classmate ikaw pala yan!” Bati ni Jongdae sa kanya 

 

“Hi Kyungsoo” sabi din ni Chanyeol samantalang tinapik naman ni Jongin ang mga balikat nito “Kamusta ka na Kuya Kyungsoo.” Ngumiti lang ang binata sa tatlo at patuloy na kumain. 

  
  


Gaya noong Martes ay halos magkaparehas lang ang mga schedule ng klase ni Kyungsoo pagka-Miyerkules at ngayon ay nasa library na naman ang binata. Biglang na-alala ni Kyungsoo ang notes na isiningit nito sa General Mathemathics na libro at naisipang suriin kung may sumagot dito. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nung nakita nya sa page 30 na merong bagong papel na isiningit, kinuha ng binata ang unang note na natangap nito nung isang araw at inihambing ang mga  sulat-kamay at saktong magkatugma ang mga ito. 

 

_ Medyo nagugulan sa pag sagot ng mga assignment :( marunong ka ba ng math paturo naman oh. btw ikaw parin ba yung unang taong sumagot sa tanong ko? paki-singgit ulit to sa page 25 -nini _

 

_ “nini? puta ang cute naman ng pangalan ng kausap ko babae ba to? Pero ung sulat kamay nya di naman pang babae”  _  sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili habang nagsusulat siya ng isasagot sa papel at may malaking ngiti sa mga labi. 

 

_ Hindi rin ako magaling sa math eh sorry :( page 81 -S  _

Noong hapon na yun ay nakita muli ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa may lobby ng unibersidad kasama ang kaibigan nitong si Jongdae, mabilis na naglakad ang binata paalis ng lobby para hindi ito mapansin ng dalawa ngunit bigla syang tinawag ni Jongdae.

 

“Do Kyungsoo uwi ka na ba?” Tanong ni Jongdae umiling lang si Kyungsoo at sinabing hinihitay pa nya si Baekhyun.

 

“busy ka ba ngayon?” patuloy na tanong ng binata 

 

“hindi naman, bakit?” 

 

“sabay ka na sa amin manlilibre daw kasi tong si Jongin panget kasi tingnan kung kaming dalawa lang lalabas para kaming nag di-date” 

 

“Loko ka kuya akala mo naman papatulan kita” giniit ni Jongin 

 

“pero kuya kyungsoo sama ka na  ang boring din kasi kasama ni kuya dae eh” napatawa nalang si Kyungsoo sa dalawang binata na kausap nya, hindi nya alam kung anong misteryo ang sumapi sa isip nya at bigla nalang itong napapayag ng dalawa lalo na ni Kim Jongin. Pagkatapos ay tinext ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun para sabihing sumama eto sa dalawa. 

 

Dun lang nalaman ni Kyungsoo na masaya palang kasama sina Jongdae at Jongin hindi  na malayan ng binata ang oras at nagtaka nalang ito ng may tumapik sa kanyang balikat. Dumating na si Baekhyun at kasunod nya naman ang kaibigan nila Jongin na si Chanyeol at biglang nag-ngitian ang dalawang magkakaibigan nung nakita nilang sa magkasabay na dumating si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Simula nung araw na yun ay nag-iba na ang pakikitungo ni Kyungsoo kanila Jongdae, Chanyeol at Jongin tuwing nagkikita sila sa unibersidad ay binabati na nya ang mga ito at hindi na iniiwasan. 

  
  
  


Mabilis na tumatakbo si Kyungsoo patungo sa kanilang lecture hall isang umaga napahimbing kasi ang tulog neto at late ng nagising, Miyerkules nun at ang unang subject nya ay MATH1 kung saan kaklase nya ang tatlong bagong kaibigan. Dahan-dahan pumasok at naglakad si Kyungsoo sa huling silya sa itaas upang maupo buti nalang  hindi siya napansin ng kanyang professor. Hiningal ang binata halatang hindi sanay na tumakbo nang lumingon siya sa katabi ay nandilat ang kanyang mga mata ng napansin nyang si Jongin pala ang nakaupo. 

 

“Kuya Soo late ka din?”  Napatango lang ang binata at tinanong si Jongin kung may notes ba itong sinulat ngunit umiling ito at sinabing co-copy lang siya kay Jongdae pagkatapos ay bumalik uli sa paglalaro sa kanyang cellphone.

 

“Kuya wag ka nalang din mag notes malapit naman din tayong matapos pa photo copy mo nalang din daw ung notes ni kuya Dae” 

 

“ayos ka rin noh gusto mo rin ako idamay sa kalokohan mo” sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay hampas sa braso ni Jongin pero sinunod din naman ni Kyungsoo ang payo ni Jongin at kinuha nalang ang cellphone nito para mag check ng facebook 

 

“uy Kuya add mo ako sa facebook mo” sabi ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa cellphone ni Kyungsoo 

 

“paano kung ayoko” biro ni Kyungsoo bigla nalang kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone ng binata at inadd ang sarili. 

 

“Eh gusto ko so wala ka ng magagawa” sagot ng nakakabata habang isinauli ang cellphone pagkatapos ay ningitian si Kyungsoo. 

 

_ Notification: _

 

_ Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin are now facebook friends  _

 

Pagkatapos ng klase ay pumuntang library si Kyungsoo para gumawa ng assignment sa COM01 at para din tinginan kung may sagot si nini sa notes nya ng binuklat ni Kyungsoo ang aklat ay may nakasingit na note sa unang pahina

 

_ S, saan ka na -nini   _

 

Napangiti ang binata pagkatapos ay ibinuklat nya ang libro sa page 81 laking gulat ni Kyungsoo ng nakita nya ang dalawang papel na naka singgit dito. 

 

_ Saang department ka ba S? Page 38 -nini  _

 

_ Bakit di ka pa sumasagot? Busy ka ba? Sa page 38 na rin - nini  _

 

Dun lang napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na mag ta-tatlong linggo na pala nung huli nyang punta sa library minsan kasi pag vacant time nya ay sa lobby or sa cafeteria siya tumatambay kung saan ay kasabay nya sila Jongdae or Jongin (bihira nya lang makasabay si Chanyeol kasi iba ang schedule nito sa dalawa) 

 

_ Nini pasensya na medyo naging busy kasi ako lately andami kong tinatapos na projects tapos may mga minor subjects pa na parang major alam mo na :( midterms na din next week kailangan ko na din mag study. Ikaw nakapag study ka na ba para sa exam?  Page 101 - S _

 

Pag uwi ni Kyungsoo sa apartmet nila ay nakita nya si Baekhyun sa sala nanonood ng tv “wow naman Soo kahit sa facebook friend na kayo ni Jongin” sabi ni Baekhyun ngunit hindi nagustuhan ni Kyungsoo ang tono ng pananalita ng kaibigan 

 

“hindi naman ako ang nag add nun, kinuha ni Jongin ang phone kanina at inadd nya sarili nya” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo

 

“inggit naman ako ang close nyo na ng crush ko” napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo bago nilagay ang kamay sa mga balikat nito “Baek naman alam mo namang di ako magkakagusto sa Kim Jongin na yun at alam mo naman ung motto ko sa buhay diba aral muna bago landi” natawa lang ang dating nalulungkot na kaibigan. 

 

“promise mo yan ha  di ka makakagusto sa kanya” tumango si Kyungsoo at ngumiti “pangako”. 

 

“Soo tutal close naman kayo ni Jongin, ilakad mo naman ako sa kanya” nandilat ang mga mata ng binata “p-pero di naman kami ganon ka close ni Jongin” nauutal na sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

 

“sige na please promise di na kita aawayin” 

 

“susubukan ko” niyakap ni Baekhyun ng mahigpit si Kyungsoo at nagpasalamat ito.

  
  
  


Kinabukasan matapos ang unang subject ni Kyungsoo ay naglakad ito patungo sa library ng nakita nya na naman si Jongin sa hallway biglang naalala ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at ang hiling nito. 

 

“Uy kuya Soo saan ka?” tanong ni Jongin 

 

“a-ah sa l-lib magpapalipas oras. ikaw?” 

 

umuling si Jongin “kahit saan mamaya pa kasi next subject ko” pa alis na sana si Kyungsoo ng inayaya ito ni Jongin na kumain. 

 

“nagugutom ako samahan mo muna akong kumain” Ayaw sanang sumama ni Kyungsoo kasi gusto din nyang malaman kung sumagot na ba si nini sa bagong notes nya kaso nadala siya sa mga pa-puppy eye ni Jongin at napag isipan nya na pagkakataon nya na rin to para ilakad si Baekhyun sa binata. 

 

“sige na nga basta libre mo ako ah” biro neto. Nang lumabas na sila sa campus ay nagtataka si Kyungsoo kung bakit sila dumiretso sa parking lot at nanlaki nalang ang mga mata nito ng pinasakay siya ni Jongin sa Land Crusier nito.

 

“Akala ko ba kakain lang tayo? at kaninong sasakyan to?” tumawa lang si Jongin 

“Sa kuya myeon ko hiniram ko lang sasakyan nya nasa casa pa kasi ung sasakyan ko” bigla nalang natahimik si Kyungso  _ tangina Jongin driving suv ang hot pota.  _

 

kumain ang dalawa sa isang themed na restoran di kalayuan sa kanilang unibersidad. Simula nang nagkakilala ang dalawa ay ngayon lang sila naka-pagusap ng sila lang at habang kumakain ay napagkwentuhan nila ang maraming bagay na-itanong na rin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin bakit ito nagkukuya sa mga kaibigan at naitanong na rin ni Jongin bakit nag shift ng kurso ang binata. 

 

“Kuya anong next subject major or minor?” tanong ni Jongin pagkasakay nila sa sasakyan nito. 

 

“Minor. Bakit?” 

 

“wag na tayong bumalik ng school” nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo 

 

“saan naman tayo pupunta?” 

 

“Ewan kahit saan. gusto ko lang kasi mag drive ano game ka?” pagyaya ng binata, Napa-isip si Kyungsoo pero sa huli ay napapayag din siya. Mag dadalawang oras na simula sila umalis at medyo nakakalayo na rin sila sa lungsod hanggang umabot na sila sa isang lugar kung saan may ilog at napapaligiran ng mga punoy kahoy. Tahimik at mapayapa ang lugar taliwas ito sa maingay at magulong buhay sa lungsod umupo si Kyungsoo sa may damuhan habang si Jongin naman ay may kinukuha pa sa likod ng sasakyan pagkadating nya  ay inabot nya ang isang bote ng san mig kay Kyungsoo. 

 

“Umiinom ka naman cguro kuya noh?” Tumango si Kyungsoo paminsan-minsan lang kasi siya umiiunom at tuwing may occasion lang.

 

“Saan naman galing to?” 

 

“Baon natin” sagot ni Jongin bago ito umupo sa tabi nya, tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang binata at napansin nito ang pagbago ng kanyang emosyon, ang kaninang masayang mukha ni Jongin ay napalitan na ng lungkot.  Nakatingin lang si Jongin sa ilog habang iniinom ang kanyang beer at mukhang may malalim na iniisip hindi na rin umimik si Kyungsoo at hinayaan nalang muna ang kaibigan. 

 

“Si mom at dad kasi pini-pressure ako sabi pagbutihin ko sa school at gayahin daw si kuya Myeon successful pero paano ba naman Kuya kung hindi din kasi eto ung first choice ko mas gusto ko ang performing arts pero sabi nila di ko naman magagamit yun sa negosyo namin.” 

 

Hindi nakapagsalita si Kyungsoo matapos marinig ang hinaing ni Jongi hindi nya inakala na ang masayahing kaibigan ay meron palang problema na dinadala. lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at tinapik ang balikat nito. 

 

“sana ganito nalang lagi Kuya tahimik, walang gulo tapos magkasama pa tayo” Dagdag ni Jongin habang nakatitig ito kay Kyungsoo at dahan-dahan ay inilalapit nya ang kanyang pisingi sa binata. Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang paglapit ng kanilang mga pisngi hanggang sa naramdaman nito ang malalambot na mga labi ni Jongin sa kanyang mga labi isang mainit na halik ang pinagsasaluhan pero ito ay di nagtagal ng biglang itinulak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. 

 

“Sorry kuya soo” Sabi ni Jongin matapos nyang napagtanto ang nangyari 

 

“uwi na tayo please” pakiusap ni Kyungsoo

 

Habang nasa sasakyan pauwi ng Lungsod ay tinanong ni Kyungsoo si Jongin kung pwede ba itong samahan si Baekhyun sa susunod na Biyernes ngumiti ang nakakabata at sinabing pwede nyang samahan ang kaibigan pagkatapos ay hindi na umimik si Kyungsoo. Nang makarating na si Kyungsoo sa apartment ay dumiretso ito sa kanyang kwarto at hindi na pinansin si Baekhyun na nakaupo lang sa sala. Buong araw ng Sabado at Linggo ay nagkulong si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kwarto.

 

Lunes na naman, may Klase siya sa MATH1 napagisipan ni Kyungsoo na hindi nalang muna pumasok ngunit nababahala din ito baka kasi may importanteng announcement ang professor, nang nakapasok na siya sa lecture hall ày marami-rami na rin ang nasa loob ngunit wala si Jongin nung oras na yun. Pagkatapos ng MATH1 ay pumunta ng lib si Kyungsoo sakto kasing wala silang klase sa next subject. 

 

_ Hindi pa wala kasi akong gana mag-aral :( S tanong ko lang na in-love ka na ba? page 29 -nini _

 

_ Nainlove na ba ako?  _ napatanong si Kyungsoo sa sarili habang tinititigan ang papel sa kanyang kamay bigla nitong naisip ang maamong mukha ni Jongin at ang magandang nginti nito. Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang ballpen sa kanyang bulsa at naupo sa sahig malapit sa bookshelf kung saan nila nilalagay ang libro. 

 

_ Ako? ewan di ko rin alam baka, it’s complicated lol. bakit ikaw na inlove ka na ba? buti pa nini mag-aral ka nalang. p 109 -S _

 

Pagkatapos ni Kyungsoo sa library ay pumunta na ito sa cafeteria para maglunch kasama si Baekhyun 

 

“Soo nagkita na ba kayo ni Jongin? na sabi mo na ba sa kanya na magpapasama ako?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya, tumango lang si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa pagkain. 

 

“Guys pa share ng table” Napalunok si kyungsoo sa pagkain ng napansin nya si Jongdae kasama si Chanyeol at Jongin ay umupo sa mesa nila. Gusto na sanang umalis ni Kyungsoo ngunit pinigilan ito ni Baekhyun , sa huli ay naka-upo si Jongin sa harapan ni Kyungsop katabi si Baekhyun. 

 

“Baekhyun, Kyungsoo invite ko kayo sa saturday punta tayo sa private villa namin” sabi ni Chanyeol habang kumakain

 

“Omg sige gusto ko yan, pwede kami ni Kyungsoo” mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun umiling si Kyungsoo at sinabing di siya makakasama dahil uuwi siya sa kanila. Nang tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ay napansin nya ang pagbago ng emotion nito. 

 

“Kyungsoo naman eh ngayon lang to sama ka na” pilit ni Jongdae 

 

“OO nga naman Kuya sama ka na” dagdag ni Jongin tumahimik lang si Kyungsoo at nagiisip naiinis siya sa sarili dahil malapit na naman itong madala ni Jongin. 

 

“Dont worry guys ako na bahala sa kaibigan ko” giit ni Baekhyun 

 

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay isa-isahan ng pumunta sa kani-kanilang mga klase hanggang ang naiwan sa mesa ay si Baekhyun, Kyungsoo at Jongin. Dahan-dahan na ring umalis si Kyungsoo paalis sa mesang kinainan ng bigla itong tinawag ni Baekhyun, hindi mapaliwanag ni kyungsoo ang nadarama ng nakita nyang nag-uusap at nagtatawanan si Baekhyun at si Jongin at lalo pa itong natahimik ng napansin nyang nakahawak si Baekhyun sa kaliwang braso ni Jongin at dahil hindi nakatiis si Kyungsoo at iniwan ang kaibigan habang nag lalakad ay biglang na alala ni Kyungsoo ang tanong sa kanya ni nini  _ na in-love ka na ba?.  _

 

Simula nung araw na yun ay bihira na sumama si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun kasi pag wala itong pasok ay pumupunta siya sa library para mag aral para sa exam at para na rin sulatan si  _ nini.  _ Sa kasagsagan ng exam week ay halos tatlo o apat na beses nagpapalitan ng mensahe si Kyungsoo at nini at ang mga mensahe na to ang nagpapa-ngiti sa binata. 

 

_ oo S may nagugustuhan ako kaso di ata ako gusto nun eh - page 83 _

 

_ Paano mo naman nasasabi yun nini? Baka naman gusto ka rin nun natatameme lang sayo hahaha - page 40  _

 

_ Ewan ko ba S medyo ang hirap kasi pangunahan di ko rin talaga masabing may gusto siya kasi sobrang “reserve” ng personality nya :( eh ikaw bakit naman it’s complicated sayo? Kwento ka naman oh - page 140 _

 

_ Di ko din alam, ang labo kasi. Di ako sure kung gusto ko ba talaga siya basta masaya ako pag magkasama kami parang buo na araw ko pag nakita ko siya pero ang kaso kasi nini gusto din siya ng kaibigan ko at nag promise na ako sa kanya na di ako magkakagusto sa crush nya. -page 88 _

 

_ Hirap naman pala talaga nyan pero sa mga sinasabi mo mukhang may gusto ka nga sa kanya sana naman S ma-ipagtapat mo na yung feelings sa kanya, ano gusto mo tulungan na kita? meet up tayo sa biyernes-page 32 _

 

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa huling note na isinulat ni nini nagpresenta pa siyang tulungan si Kyungsoo eh siya nga din di makapagtapat sa nagugustuhan nya. Matapos nya sagutin ang note ay ibinalik nya agad ito sa bookshelf at ng paalis na siya ng library ay nagulat nalang si Kyungsoo ng nagkasalubong sila ni Jongin sa may pintuan. Pero sa halip na batiin si Jongin ay lumakad na si Kyungsoo at di binati ang binata. 

 

“Soo tulungan mo naman ako” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya ng naka-uwi ito sa apartment nila. 

 

“saan ba yan?” 

 

“sa pamimili kung anong susuotin ko bukas sa date namin ni Jongin” napatigil si Kyungsoo at tinitigan lang ang kaibigan  _ so tuloy talaga ung date nilang dalawa.  _ Hindi masyado kumikibo si Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan nalang si Baekhyun pumipili kung anong damit ang isusuot. 

 

“Bakit ba ang paranoid mo eh lalabas lang naman kayo” sabi ni Kyungsoo 

 

“mas maganda din kasi na presentable ako para din ma impress ung crush ko” rason ni Baekhyun

 

“pero sa bagay kahit anong susuot okay lang din kasi baka matapos ung date namin di na naman kailangan ng damit” patawang dagdag ni Baekhyun. 

 

“Ang landi mo talaga maka-alis na nga”

 

Nung gabing iyon ay hindi makatulog si Kyungsoo sa kakaisip kung anong pwedeng mangyari sa date nila Baekhyun at Jongin. 

 

_ Bukas sa school lobby around 9 am meet up tayo dadalhin ko tong libro para makilala mo ako. Hihintayin kita S. -page 176 _

 

_ “ _ Bukas agad?” napalakas na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang binabasa ang huling note na isininggit sa libro. Di inakala ng binata na bukas nya na makikila ang taong kausap nya ilang linggo ba ang lumipas. 

 

_ Ready na pa akong makilala ang taong to? pero sabagay wala namang nawawala kung magkikita kami madadagan pa ang mga kaibigan ko.  _

 

Kinabukasan ay maagang dumating si Kyungsoo sa unibersidad para pumunta sa library at gawin ang kanyang assigment wala kasi itong nakitang reference sa internet at kailangan nyang maghanap ng libro. Alas otso pa ng umaga at ang usapan nila ni nini ay alas nuebe, dahil gipit na sa oras si Kyungsoo napagpasyahan nito na hiramin na lang ang libro na ginagamit para sa apartment na lang tapusin. Habang pumipila para sa  _ borrowing Section _ ay napansin nya ang isang General Mathematics books sa tabi tumingin ito sa paligid ngunit walang tao at dahil medyo alanganin ang binata kung eto nga ba ang  _ libro _ na kanyang sinusulatan ay ibinuklat nya ito sa pahina kung saan huli nyang isinulat ang kanyang note at di sya nagkakamali eto nga ung libro at may huling note pa na nakasinggit kukunin na sana ni Kyungsoo ng may narinig itong boses 

  
  


“excuse me pero hihiramin ko-” Nandilat si Kyungsoo ng makita nya si Jongin sa tabi at hinahawakan na ang General Mathematics na libro 

 

“nini?” mahinang boses ni Kyungsoo hindi siya sigurado kung si Jongin ba talaga si nini or nagkataon lang na hihiramin nya din ang libro kung sabagay ay ginagamit talaga nila ang librong yun

 

“S?” Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit bigla nalang itong tumakbo nung narinig nyang sinabi ni Jongin ang pen name nito. Hinabol siya ni Jongin hanggang nakaabot sila sa music department building kung saan wala masyadong estudyante sa mga oras na iyon. 

 

“S! Kyungsoo!” hindi pinansin ni Kyungsoo at tuluyan itong nanglakad 

 

“Kyungsoo please huminto ka naman mag-usap tayo” pakiusap ni Jongin huminto si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang binata. 

 

“Para saan pa? may dapat pa ba tayong pagusapan Jongin?” 

 

“yung feelings natin sa isat-isa” 

 

“anong feelings? manhid ako hindi ko alam yun” biglang hinila ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at niyakap ito, gusto sanang kumalas ni Kyungsoo ngunit mahigpit ang pagkayakap ni Jongin at nahihirapan itong makawala.

 

“Wag mo ng itago alam ko na gusto mo ako at gusto rin kita” Biglang nanghina si Kyungsoo sa narinig nito _ gusto rin kita _ tinitigan nya si Jongin at nakita nito ang maamong mga mata ng binata na naka titig na sa kanya.  

 

“Pero Jongin di naman ganon kadali yun, alam mong may masasaktan.”

 

“kung si Kuya Baekhyun ang naiisip mo wag ka ng magalala nakapag tapat na ako sa kanya, sinabi ko na sa kanya na ikaw lang ang gusto ko Soo. Alam mo bang nung sinabi mo na magpapasama sa akin si Kuya Baekhyun alam ko na may ibang rason yun pero itinuloy ko pa rin kasi alam ko ito ang gusto mo at lahat ng gusto mo ay gagawin ko mapasaya ka lang.” 

 

“Mahal na mahal kita Soo” napaluha si Kyungsoo ng narinig nya ito, unti-unti ay inilapit nito ang kanyang mga labi sa mga mapupulang labi ni Jongin at hinalikan ito. Dahan-dahan at walang kasing tamis na halik ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin sa panahong ito ay hindi na nagpapigil si Kyungsoo muntik ng nawala sa kanya si Jongin noon at ayaw nya ng mangyari ulit ito.

 

“Mahal din kita Jongin, ang nini ko” Niyakap siya ulit nito at hinalikan.

 

Pagktapos ng exam ay umuwi agad si Kyungsoo nagbabakasakaling madatnan si Baekhyun sa apartment nila ngunit wala ito pero may nakitang note si Kyungsoo sa may pintuan nya sa kwarto  na nakasulat  _ Wag kang malalate bukas 7 am tayo aalis  _ ngumiti si Kyungsoo at nagsimula ng mag empake para sa lakad nila bukas. 

 

_ from Nini ko❤: _

_ Goodnight Kyungsoo ko miss na kita agad :( wag mong kalimutan mahal na mahal kita  _

 

_ to Nini ko ❤: _

_ asus itulog mo lang yan nini ko see you tomorrow at mahal na mahal din kita.  _

  
  


Alas singko palang ay gising na si Kyungsoo at nakapaghanda na ito text kasi sa kanya ni Jongin ay susunduin siya ng alas sais y medya ng umaga. Nang dumating na sila Jongin ay laking gulat ni Kyungsoo ng makita si Baekhyun na kasama na nila  _ saan ba galing ang baklang to  _ gusto sana siya kausapin agad ni Kyungsoo pero napagdesisyonan nalang nito na mamaya nya nalang kakausapin kapag nakarating na sila sa villa. Nang nakarating na sila sa Villa at naayos na nila ang kanilang mga gamit pinuntahan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun sa may dalampasigan at tumabi sa pag-upo. 

 

“Dalawang araw ka nang di umuuwi ng apartment, saan ka ba natutulog?” 

 

“Dun lang sa kakilala” Sagot ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin ito sa malawak na karagatan. 

 

“Baek, may ipagtatapat sana ako” pumingin si Baekhyun sa kaibigan at nginitian ito na parang alam nya kung anong sasabihin. 

 

“Mahal mo ba siya?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at tumango 

 

“Mahal na mahal ko siya” sagot nya. 

“Basta ba wag ka nya lang lolokohin kundi susulungin ko talaga siya at susuntukin kahit na gwapo siya di ako magdadalawang isip na suntukin siya sa mukha” nandilat ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo ng marinig ang sagot ng kaibigan at hindi ito naiwasang matawa. 

 

“Wag kang tatawa dyan nangtatampo pa rin ako sayo” biglang niyakap ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at hinalikan ang mga pisngi nito. 

 

“Bestfriend sorry na di ko naman talaga sinasadya eh nahulog lang din ako” paliwanag nya habang nakayakap parin ito sa kababata. 

 

“Di mo man lang kwenento sa akin ang nangyari sa inyo at sa kanya ko pa talaga narinig na naghalikan na kayo. Wow beshie!” asar ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo ngunit sa kabila nito ay niyakap nya rin ng mahigpit ang kaibigan. 

 

“Masaya naman talaga ako para sayo kahit na naunahan mo ako sa paglalandi” dagdag neto. 

 

“Uwi ka na bukas ha, ayoko matulog sa apartment mag-isa” 

 

“Ases kunwari pa to eh time mo na yan para mainvite si Jongin for  _ sleepover _ ” biglang namula si Kyungsoo at pinalo ang kaibigan. Pagkabalik nila sa loob ng villa ay nakita nila si Chanyeol naglalakad papuntang sala at ng nakita sila ay may inabot ito kay Baekhyun. 

 

“T-shirt mo naiwan mo sa kama ko kaninang umaga” napalunok nalang si Baekhyun at namula at dahan-dahang tiningnan ang kaibigan na nakatayo sa kanyang gilid. 

 

“Sa kakilala, i see” pang-asar ni Kyungsoo at tinawanan si Baekhyun. Mabilis na pumunta si Baekhyun sa kanilang kwarto at iniwanan ang kaibigan tumatawa mag-isa sa sala.  

 

Nagulat na lang si Kyungsoo ng may naramdaman itong may mga bisig na yumayakap sa kanyang baywang mula sa kanyang likuran. 

 

“Ang saya naman ng Kyungsoo ko ano bang nangyari sayo?” bulong sa kanya ni Jongin habang kinakalma si Kyungsoo ang sarili pagkatapos ay ikwenento nya sa kasintahan ang pinagusapan nila ni Baekhyun hanggang nakasalubong nila si Chanyeol. Kahit si Jongin ay hindi naiwasang matawa sa kwento ng kasintahan. 

 

“At least okay na ang lahat, at masaya na ang baby ko.” Sabi nya kay Kyungsoo bago nya hinalikan ito. 

 

“Mahal na mahal kita Soo” 

 

“Mahal na mahal din kita Jongin”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eto nga pala ang [twitter](http://twitter.com/selurendipity) ko rant tayo about kaisoo *heart eyes*


End file.
